In recent years, to improve the pathological condition of severe cardiac insufficiency caused by ischemic heart diseases such as myocardial infarction and angina pectoris, a medical sheet, which is obtained by culturing cells collected from a patient and forming the cells into a sheet shape, is indwelled and transplanted in the heart of the patient.
In a case where a medical sheet is indwelled over a wide area of an organ such as a heart, the medical sheet is formed to have a sufficient size (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application JP-T-2002-008387).
If a large body surface is incised to follow the shape of a medical sheet when the medical sheet is indwelled in an organ such as a heart, invasiveness into a human body increases, and burden on a patient becomes excessive, which is a problem.